


The Forest and The Party

by EverAfterHighFanFiction



Series: Mus-ic Shuffle Challenge [3]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: AU, Dark, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Love, not all Au though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverAfterHighFanFiction/pseuds/EverAfterHighFanFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Roommate turned lovers story, based on 10 different songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forest and The Party

Go Pokemon Go- Pokemon- 1:01

“The first three generations are so much better than the new ones, you're going to love it,” the brown hair princess squealed as she settled into her bed. Her laptop on her lap, a strawberry blonde princess by her side, and her Pikachu onesie on. 

The two princess had made a deal at the beginning of the year for movie night. For the first two semesters, the shoe loving princess got to choose what they watched. It went back and forth between nature documenters, roms coms, old Broadway musicals turned movie, and movies turned into Broadway musicals. For the last two semesters of the year, the sleep loving princess got to choose what they watched.

Many of the girls at Ever After High had their own little quirks. Apple lived for video games, Lizzie couldn't eat french fries without dripping them into a milkshake first, Cerise had a Shoujo Manga collection, and Briar was Pokemon obsessed. That was one of the perks about having many little brothers will do to a girl.

The brown eyed princess began to play the first episode ever, in dub sadly because the green eye princess wants to hear words she knows. You would think that a girl who speaks every plant and animal ever would know another language. “I want to be the very best, like no one ever was.”

The party loving princess found it too cute as the animal loving princess's expression changed as the show played out.

By the end of the episode, the tea drinking princess looked into the coffee drinking princess's eyes, “IT'S SO CUTE!”

“I knew you would like it,” the older princess gave the younger princess a little bop on the nose. The younger princess laid her head on the older princess shoulder as the next episode began to play, as she started to lightly hum to the opening theme song. 

Wait tell she got to meet Misty. A girl totally head over heels over someone totally clueless. Oh how well the older princess know that. 

Can't Blame a Girl for Trying- Sabrina Carpenter- 2:49

“It's Ok Ash, Hunter is a big ass for letting you get away,” the party girl put another spoonful of vegan chocolate ice cream into the mouth of her little broken heart vegan baby.

“I-I thought we w-would last,” the heart broken girl let out serval more sobs fall from her heart into the world.

Hunter had broken up with Ashlynn that day, for some unknown idiot reason. 

“I'm sure you can find someone you will last with. You and Hunter were too much like the same person to have a working relationship,” the not so sleepy beauty exclaimed to her friend.

“We were the same person!” Briar realized that she might have more work to do than she thought.

“Ash, there are so many people who have crushes on you,” Briar could name at least 10 people, from both genders, that would die to go on a date with Ashlynn.

The nature princess let out a bitter laugh, “Ya, like who.”

“Sparrow,” both girls laugh almost instantly after Briar said the name, neither one could really see a sweet girl like Ashlynn with a guy like Sparrow.

“Anyone who I might actually go out with,” Ashlynn looked at Briar, her eye's slightly wide from crying. Though Briar's eyes fell on the rose like lips that were set in a slight pout.

Briar couldn't take it anymore. She leaned down, letting her lips fall on to Ashlynn's. Sweet, as she expected, and Salty, from the few tears that had fallen on her lips.

Briar pulled herself away, “Me.”

Banana Pancakes – Jack Johnson – 3:12

Briar rolled over in her bed. Mornings were certainly the worse for a princess who was curse to fall asleep for what felt like a million times a day.

Briar flapped her arms around, looking for her girlfriend. Once she had decided that her girlfriend had already left the bed and that if she wanted to cuddle her than she must make the dangerous mission to leave her bed.

Briar, being the laziest princess in the kingdom in the morning, decided to fall out of bed, wrapped around in her fuzzy blanket and her unicorn stuff animal under her arm. You can take the princess out of the bed, but you can't take the bed out of the princess.

Briar, deciding that her legs were to tired to walk, crawled her way out of her bedroom and let her nose lead her when it came across a scent so sweet that it had to be her girlfriend.

“Ashi-boo,” Briar said, once she came across her girlfriends feet.

She looked up to find Ashlynn looking down. Ashlynn smiled down at her little girlfriend, looking just as pretty as she did every morning. How stayed looking so good even when on her period was a mystery to Briar.

“Aww, is it a Bri-Baby,” Ashlynn cooed to Briar, using her baby voice. To her there was nothing cuter than Briar in the morning.

Briar lifted her arms up to Ashlynn, “Carry.” 

“Aww,” Ashlynn cooed again. “How about I come down there.”

Ashlynn went down to the floor and Briar engulfed her in a hug. “Cuddle,” Briar said, as she placed her head in the crook of Ashlynn's neck. 

“That sounds perfect,” Ashlynn wrapped her self around her girlfriend.

Everywhere – Michelle Branch-Allison – 3:35

Ashlynn tossed and turned in bed. Only her in her dreams again. Her brown eyes, her smile, the way they were when they were together. 

She got out of bed and went to her kitchen and got some advspell for her headache.

It was no use going outside or online, she would just see her everywhere.

Ashlynn had made it as a top desigher.  
Briar had made it as a DJ.

When she played the radio, she would hear Briar's new song. When she would go into the city, she would see Briar on a big poster. When she went online, a new article about Briar's newest break-up or hook-up.

Ashlynn had not gone on a single date since Briar.  
Briar already had 24 girlfriends and counting.

Ashlynn turned on her phone to look at her lockscreen, which had stayed the same even though the two had broken up. It was a picture of their first kiss. It was around christmas time and the two of them were under the mistletoe kissing. The best thing about the photo was Apple and Blondie, jumping and screaming in the background.

Ashlynn looked at the time, 2:06 am. Would she be up? Probably not but Briar had stayed up before, if she really wanted to. 

She toke a screenshot and sent it to Briar.

'Remember this! <3'

It was only a minute later and the little . . . bubble appeared.

A picture appeared, one of Ashlynn's favorites. The two were in Briar's bed and Briar was sleeping. Ashlynn was taking the picture and kissing her forehead.

'Coffee. Now. You know the place.'

Ritual – Ellie Goulding – 3:50

They were running. All of the girls were. They didn't know someone had to go. They didn't know thats why stories happen, why destiny was so important. The Storybook was not something you wanted to be apart of.

But someone had too.

Apple, Holly, Briar, and Holly were all in Neverland trying to get to Raven and Nevermore.

Briar didn't know where another of the other princess were, and she didn't care. All that she cared about was her and Ashlynn.

She heard the gunshots as she saw Raven.

Raven helped Apple first, than Holly, and then Briar. As Briar turned around they began to fly.

“Ashlynn,” Briar yelled at Raven. She felt Apple put a hand on her shoulder and as she looked at her, tears fell down her checks.

“No,” she whispered. She turned herself around and yelled, “ASHLYNN!”. She saw her, a bunch of people in black cloaks around her. She could hear the faint whisper, “Briar.” Someone throw her to her knees while another brought out the StoryBook of Legends.

“I love you!,” she was getting farther and farther away but not far enough to not see the purple magic flowing around Ashlynn from the book.

But she wasn't close enough to hear Ashlynn say, “I love you too, Briar Beauty.”

My Heart is Open – Maroon 5 – 3:57

Ashlynn didn't need Briar to tell her that she was hurting.

She could see it everyday. Her sun had lost it's shine but that wouldn't stop Ashlynn from loving Briar.

She didn't push her at first, she was just there for her. She would make sure she got her thronework, even though she was still at least a week behind, that she ate, and she sleep. And every morning and evening she would make sure she said, “I love you.”

But she was getting tired of seeing Briar so sad, this wasn't her Rose, this wasn't the girl she fell in love with.

“Bri,” she said one night, climbing into her bed.

“Ya,” Briar said, her tone emotionless.

Ashlynn moved her arms around Briar's waist and plopped her head on Briar's shoulders and placed her head next to hers.

Ashlynn felt Briar's eyes widen a bit, “Ash.”

“Ssshhh princess, I know you have been going through a rough time, I just want you to know that I have never lost even an once of my love towards you,” Ashlynn made sure that her voice was southing, pulsing with love.

Briar seemed to blush at the words and even more when Ashlynn began to shower her with kisses.

What I like about you – 5 Seconds of Summer Cover – 2:32

It was the night before the first year of middle school. Ashlynn, Apple, Blondie, and Briar were all having a sleepover.

“What are your goals for the year,” Apple asked.

“For everything to be just right,” Blondie answered.

“To have them make a whole day in the castleteria menu dedicated to vegan food,” Ashlynn said, in a some what dreamy tone of voice. All of the other girls turned their heads to her. She raised her hands up, “What, a princess can dream.”

“To go on my first date,” Briar said, making all the girls laugh but nodded in agreement to each other.

“What kind of boy do you want to date,” Blondie asked the girls.

“Oh, lets make a list of requirements, so that we all approve of who we all date,” Ashlynn said and Apple ran to get a notebook and a pen.

“Maybe I don't want to date a boy,” Briar whispered to herself.

“What,” Ashlynn said, turning to her.

Briar's face warmed up and she felt like she was going to die.

“You too,” Ashlynn said, a small smile coming on to her face.


End file.
